Together At Last
by otakunurse
Summary: “Haven’t…” she began, not knowing how to start. “Haven’t you ever loved someone?" Somewhat of a side story to A Promise and Forever.


Okay, okay. I know that I´m supposed to be working on my other story, A Promise and Forever,  
but I was very much distracted by this. It could be seen as a side story to my other story, and  
I may even end up incorporating some of this into it, but it´s mostly just and idea that was  
bouncing inside my head giving me writer´s block. I suppose they wanted their own little  
thing as themselves, not their future lives...?

Meh, enough rambling. I shall end with this. Since I have come to learn that I  
cannot concentrate if I´m working on just one thing, I am gladly taking request  
for any kind of story on anything about anyone.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy. :)

*****DISCLAIMER*** **I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters in them,  
nor do I own any songs that I vaguely made references to  
in this story. They were simply inspiration.

* * *

Togther At Last

"Haven't…" she began, not knowing how to start. "Haven't you ever loved someone? Felt like nothing matters in the world except for that one person's happiness?"

"I'm not quite sure…" Lelouch said, watching Shirley look up at the perfect blue sky.

"Well, I have," she said, smiling at him. He couldn't help but just smile back at her.

"You know what," Lelouch told her, playfully cocking his head to his side. "I have felt like Romeo without Juliet, though."

"Huh?" Shirley said, giving him a confused smile. "You have the weirdest analogies. Explain, please."

Lelouch got closer to Shirley, putting his arm around her waist and tucking a loose strand of her apricot hair behind her ear. "That's me when I'm not with you." He gently kissed her on her forehead, and smiled tenderly at her. Shirley beamed, laying her head on his chest.

"Don't you ever wish," she told him, feeling the happiest that she had ever felt, "that we could have been like this… back when we were alive, I mean."

He held her tightly, gently resting his cheek on the top of her head. "No," he said sincerely. Shirley leaned back to look at him inquisitively. "Now we can spend eternity like this without having to worry about anything else. And," he added, "it should only get better whenever we are joined by everyone else."

"You really think so?" she asked him, not being able to think it possible to be any happier.

"Even if we don't see the others," he said, "We have each other now, and that's all that matters." He kissed her gently, tightening his grip around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

They could not imagine a happier place nor could they imagine being happier than they were at that moment. They were free. They were free everything and free to love each other the way that it was meant to be. There was no war, no Zero, no hate, just them. And that's all they ever needed.

Shirley laid her head on Lelouch's chest, closing her eyes and enjoying herself. She suddenly felt something tugging at her, from inside of her.

"W-what is this?" Lelouch said, startled. His tugging was far more intense, so much so that he had to double over, not quite in pain, but not enjoying it.

"Lulu? Lulu!" Shirley began screaming, afraid that she would lose him. But she wasn't supposed to. This was it, the end. There should have been nothing more. "What's happening?!"

Lelouch couldn't think; all he could see were images. A woman and a man, ecstatic, seemed to be celebrating something that caused them a lot of happiness. "Wait," he told Shirley, attempting to calm her. "I… I think… I'm… about to… be reborn?"

"What are you talking about? We just got here!" Shirley said, upset that their eternity had been broken. "We just got here." She began to sob and fell to her knees.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll be back soon enough,"

"Not quickly enough!" Shirley said in between sobs. "I'll follow you! I will follow you where ever you go! I won't leave your side! Not for the rest of eternity!"

"Do you feel the tugging too, then?" he asked, slowly diminishing.

"Not enough!" she said, sobbing harder. "You're going to leave me before I get to go with you! I- I can't be without you again! Will it be okay?" Shirley said, panicking. "Please tell me that we'll be okay! That we will be together!"

Lelouch held her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him. "I will find you," he firmly said. "I will find you. Don't worry. I don't plan on leaving you. I can't. I don't ever want to be without you. I can't and will not give up on you or this love. Don't give up on me. Have faith."

He began disappearing, his hold on her face beginning to feel like the touch of the wind.

"NO! LULU!!!" Shirley yelled afraid to be alone again. Afraid of him forgetting her, like she once forgot him.

With the last of his strength Lelouch kissed her deeply, embracing her, not wanting to ever let go.

"Have faith," came his whispered words to Shirley. "I will find you, no matter what."

Shirley was left alone underneath the sky that had moments ago seemed beautiful. She curled into a ball, left with no one. To be forgotten as soon as Lelouch was born again. She cried harder, alone.

"I'll have faith," she hiccupped. "I will find you, no matter what Lelouch. I-" she began to fade as well, "I love you, more than life itself."

The field beneath the perfect blue sky was left with only the whispered promises of the lovers.

_I will find you._


End file.
